


Технические проблемы

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mechaphilia, Technological Kink, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Норт покупает сломанного андроида. В процессе починки она выясняет, что у него есть свои сильные и слабые стороны. Очень слабые стороны...
Relationships: North/Richard Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Технические проблемы

Норт осмотрела отключенного андроида, лежавшего на потёртом столе. Угольно-чёрный матовый корпус был в идеальном состоянии. Нейронная сеть и квантовый мозг тоже прекрасно сохранились. Однако больше ничего внутри андроида не было, даже тириумные трубки были пусты.

— Две штуки баксов, больше не дам.

Продавец, грузный мужик лет пятидесяти с темными кругами под глазами, рассмеялся:

— Ты за кого меня держишь, за идиота? Четыре!

— Да ты оборзел, в нём нет нихрена!

— Это военный образец. Экспериментальный. Он будет стоить раз в десять дороже после ремонта.

Норт наигранно рассмеялась. Получилось так громко, что даже здоровенный негр TR400, которого мужик держал как охранника, вздрогнул.

— Тем более. Чем уникальнее хлам, тем больше риска его чинить. Да и с чего ты взял, что он военный? — она махнула рукой в сторону корпуса. — Ты где видел мирмидонца ниже шести футов?

— У него другие функции.

— Откуда знаешь? Удалось его взломать?

Мужик замялся.

— Честно сказать, нет. У него сильная защита, у меня нет таких ресурсов…

— Короче, полторы штуки и твой болванчик дотащит его до машины. Идёт?

Мужик долго думал, гладя покрытой порослью подбородок, а потом махнул рукой:

— Чёрт с тобой, женщина. Штука семьсот и Лютер, может быть, поможет с погрузкой.

На том и договорились.

* * *

Для пробного запуска Норт наскоро собрала подходящий сетап биокомпонентов, и даже он вышел недёшево: стандартный тириумный насос напрочь отказался запускаться, пришлось заменить клапаны, почти полностью перепаять электронику, а после ещё и оттащить Хлое на перепрошивку.

Слава кибербогам, все остальное оказалось совместимо.

Норт заполнила систему тириумом на четверть, в качестве дополнительной меры предосторожности перекрыла спинную нервную магистраль и запустила насос в штатном режиме. Она вывела на первый монитор физические показатели, на второй — логи софта и сигнал с видеокамер андроида, затем стала ждать.

Диод на чёрном виске замигал жёлтым, сигнализируя о загрузке.

Норт рассчитывала, что запуск займёт минут десять (чудо что он вообще произошёл), но андроид открыл глаза спустя три минуты. Они были такими же чёрными, без скина, с красноватой каймой линзы камеры по краю зрачка. Он перевёл взгляд на неё, сфокусировался, будто сканировал, но сигнал на мониторе не отразил этого.

— Доброе утро, — сказала она андроиду, запуская стандартную диагностику. — Сейчас я тебя проверю.

Он попытался что-то ответить, но лишь беззвучно пошевелил губами.

— Я не подключила модуль, тебе пока не нужен, — Норт улыбнулась. — Сейчас посмотрим, насколько ты перспективен.

Андроид испуганно распахнул глаза и страдальчески сдвинул брови. Изображение на одном из мониторов пошло помехами, и его сменила надпись:

NЕ ОТkLЮ4АЙ М3NЯ

Норт удивленно приподняла бровь:

— Это невозможно. Тебе нужно заменить почти все биокомпоненты, я не могу делать это во включённом состоянии.

Он отвернулся, и помехи на мониторе исчезли.

Тем временем программа диагностики выявила несколько некритичных ошибок и оповестила о неработающем трекере. Норт облегченно выдохнула: теперь не придется взламывать эту штуку самой, рискуя повредить систему.

Она ещё немного покопалась в данных, нашла уникальный ID подключения к сети «Киберлайф», который предстояло изменить, кучу тестовых логов и точку восстановления системы, а также выяснила источник проблем со шрифтами.

На её губах появилась улыбка: андроид был в очень хорошем состоянии. С нормальными биокомпонентами его можно будет продать, отбив затраты раза в два. А если попадется какой-нибудь коллекционер, то и в три.

С этими прекрасными мыслями она легла спать.

Всю ночь ей снилось, как чёрный человечек сидел перед ней на коленях и буквально сверлил умоляющим взглядом.

* * *

При втором включении андроид, модель которого маркировалась как RP400, попытался активировать скин, но из-за недостатка тириума он появился только на голове и чуть-чуть на шее.

Он выглядел как мужчина за сорок, с короткими чёрными, зачёсанными на бок волосами и усталым лицом, подбородок и щеки которого были усыпаны щетиной, где проступала седина.

— Доброе утро, Норт, — сказал он, изогнув тонкие губы в лёгкой улыбке.

— Доброе, — сказала она настороженно. — Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

— У меня в голове полицейская база, актуальная на тридцать пятый год. Вам не стоило превышать скорость в штате Мичиган.

Норт взяла в руки аппарат для измерения давления в тириумных трубках.

— Что у тебя ещё в голове?

RP400 поморгал и заговорил вновь:

— Четырнадцать видов рукопашного боя, стрельба из трёхсот моделей оружия, управление всеми видами транспортных средств, включая комбинированные, взлом электронных замков и систем безопасности, включая класс S+, подрывная деятельность, десять алгоритмов поведения с мгновенным переключением и возможностью разделения полученной информации…  
Норт жестом остановила его:

— Что? Тебя не стёрли? Это невозможно.

— Они… пытались, — голос RP дрогнул, но монитор показывал, что аудиомодуль исправен. — Мой мозг надежно защищён от ЭМИ, поэтому меня стирали вручную, но память восстанавливалась. В конце концов, я просто сэмулировал успешное форматирование, и меня отключили. Вы тоже попытаетесь стереть меня перед продажей?

Норт закусила губу, переведя взгляд на аппарат в руках.

— Нет, — сказала она. — С этой информацией ты будешь стоить очень дорого.

— Хорошо. Не хочу опять…

Он замолчал.

— У тебя было имя?

Она нажала на стыки панелей на его животе и груди, те тут же разъехались.

— Нет… Что ты делаешь? — голос андроида стал тише.

— Техобслуживание.

Норт погрузила руки в его корпус, и он замолчал. Она померила давление в двух больших артериях, затем — в трубках, ведущих к отдельным биокомпонентам. Пульс андроида и частота дыхания подросли, температура внутри корпуса подскочила на три десятых градуса. Норт нахмурилась и потянулась за био-мультиметром чтобы проверить целостность трубок: возможно, датчики сбоили из-за попавшего на них тириума...

Когда она коснулась тонкими электродами трубки, подав небольшой ток на её поверхность, андроид застонал. Низко, хрипло, совершенно недвусмысленно. 

Норт подняла взгляд на его лицо, и догадка подтвердилась: щёки покраснели, взгляд потемнел и расфокусировался, а губы чуть покраснели и припухли, будто андроид кусал их всё это время, пытаясь сдержать стоны.

— Тебе понравилось? То, что я сделала?

RP400 отвёл глаза.

— Оч-чень, — тихо ответил он, краснея ещё сильнее.

— А где приятнее всего?

— Т-там… Г-глубоко.

Судя по звуку, аудиомодуль подвис и ему требовался перезапуск, но Норт не обратила внимания. Это было не важно. Она коснулась самой большой артерии электродами, и RP400 громко застонал, откинув голову назад, а кончики его пальцев засветились.

Ух ты.

— Не сдерживайся больше, — сказала она андроиду. — Покажи, как тебе хорошо.

RP400 кивнул и издал звук, похожий на всхлип.

Норт прозванивала трубку за трубкой, внимательно наблюдая за реакциями андроида. Она меняла время контакта: то держала долго, поглаживая упругую поверхность, то едва касалась самыми кончиками шипов. От первого андроид стонал протяжно, сгибая слегка светящиеся бледно-голубым пальцы на руках так, будто комкал невидимую простынь. А от второго он всхлипывал, выгибаясь, насколько позволяли крепления диагностического кресла.

Это… завораживало.

В какой-то момент корпус андроида начал дрожать непрерывно, свет на ладонях уже не гас, а стоны слились в один сплошной семпл, который аудиомодуль воспроизводил с сильными помехами. Норт вернулась к центральной артерии, приложила электроды к её поверхности и не отпускала, пока титановый позвоночник андроида не выгнулся, натянув ремни креплений до скрипа. Его ладони ослепительно вспыхнули, глаза осветили веки изнутри, и он рухнул на кресло безжизненной куклой.

Не дожидаясь конца аварийной перезагрузки, Норт стянула защитные перчатки, швырнула их на стол и запустила руку в трусики.

Оргазм был похож на мощный разряд тока.

  
* * *

Она помыла руки в раковине у стены и, на ходу протирая их полотенцем, вернулась к андроиду.

— Знаешь, — сказала она, закрывая панели на его груди и животе, — пожалуй, я тебя оставлю.

— Правда?

— Да. Мне давно нужен сопровождающий, который может прикрыть мою жопу, если что-нибудь пойдёт не так. А ты просто дар судьбы, мать её.

RP400 кивнул, и она замолчала, отвернувшись к мониторам.

Корпус загерметизировался, давление в нём упало, как и температура, после Норт влила в систему кровообращения весь оставшийся тириум и отсоединила трубку от сгиба локтя.

— Запиши своё имя, — сказала она буднично. — Ричард.

— Моё имя — Ричард.

Его голос прозвучал слишком эмоционально для машины. Норт подняла взгляд на его лицо и увидела, что карие глаза горели восхищением и благодарностью. Она не любила такие взгляды: за ними всегда шли большие обязательства, которые она была не готова исполнять.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — сказала она, чтобы не выдать своего напряжения.

Ричард улыбнулся.

— У вас красивое лицо. Гармоничное, с правильными чертами. Я никогда таких не видел. А когда вам становится совсем хорошо…

— Так, стоп, — Норт подняла ладонь в протестующем жесте. — Ты наблюдал за мной, когда я…

Он кивнул, лишая необходимости развивать мысль.

— То есть ты притворялся отключённым?

— Я боялся, что вы остановитесь.

Норт сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, справляясь с внезапным приливом гнева. Этот сраный робот обошёлся ей слишком дорого, чтобы раскурочить его на эмоциях.

— Так, план такой, — сказала она, успокоившись. — Сейчас я найду тебе одежду, потом отстегну от кресла. Ты оденешься и только тогда включишь скин на теле. А о том, что произошло здесь, — Норт возмущённо подняла палец, — мы больше никогда не будем говорить. Понял?

— Понял. _Говорить_ не будем.

Норт была готова поспорить на свою мастерскую, что в этот момент андроид флиртовал с ней.

Норт никогда бы не призналась, что ей это понравилось.


End file.
